


A thousand lives in 25 memories.

by ittakesanocean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, knights???? king arthur????? mermaid au????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittakesanocean/pseuds/ittakesanocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on the comic 25 lives by Tongari)</p><p>Bucky Barnes has found Steve Rogers time after time, but he has 25 memories of him that haunt him, from adventures in outer space, the future and past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand lives in 25 memories.

I remember meeting you in what must have been a dream.

This time, the one i can recall with full detail every single time, when we were both kids living in the same street.

You were just a tiny kid, your hair was blond and your eyes were bright blue. You wore long ratty cardigans and black old boots.

You  lived with your mom, had to scrape through the month to eat. During school, your hands were full of ink and your notebooks of beautiful scribbles.

I remember you, hunched over the paper, looking up to me from time to time, i stayed still and quiet, and i fell in love, we were just kids back then.

Years passed by, the cruel treacherous world got up to us. It was clear to me that what i  wanted was you, you fighting agaisnt the world.

There was something in you that i wouldn´t be able to find anywhere else in the world.

The times were tough but somehow you were even tougher, a tiny flickering light at the end of the road.

You were there to teach me how to tie my shoelaces, since somehow you learned first. I was there to bury your mother and lend you a shoulder.

The war came by and somehow just the two of us was not enough to survive.

You wanted to serve and protect, as of course you would since no injustice could find a way to sneak up to your justice.

When we were in the war i was by your side, again.  You were no longer a small man made of weak bones.

What happened next i don´t remember, but i ended up remembering you, part by part, how could i even forget you in the first place?

On a summer night i added a memory, your warm hands clinging to a metal arm.

Whatever pain we both went through that time is impossible to escape.


End file.
